


Радости жизни земной

by Sunflowers_under_pillow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920s, Bromance, Humor, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_under_pillow/pseuds/Sunflowers_under_pillow
Summary: Азирафаэль не сразу заметил, что демон не обращает никакого внимания на его слова, а пораженно смотрит куда-то на другую сторону дороги.— Что случилось? Кого ты там увидел? — ангел впервые за всё их время знакомства видел своего друга остолбеневшим.— Она прекрасна, — на выдохе произнёс Кроули, не отрывая взгляда от противоположной стороны дороги.
Kudos: 8





	Радости жизни земной

1926 год, Сохо

Азирафаэль неспешно направлялся к своему восхитительному книжному магазинчику, продираясь сквозь толпу народа. Какой-то молодой человек, яркий представитель богемы, которых теперь в Сохо было хоть отбавляй, задел ангела рукой во время своей экспрессивной речи, даже не заметив этого. Азирафаэль недовольно посмотрел ему вслед и ускорил шаг.  
Конечно, думать об этом ангелу было непристойно, но иногда Азирафаэль вспоминал, каким же спокойным было это место во времена эпидемии холеры всего-то полвека назад. Хорошее было время… нет, нет, конечно, ничего хорошего в этом не было! Но теперь в его замечательном и тихом книжном магазине появилось столько посетителей, сколько никогда не было раньше! Даже запутанное расписание не отталкивало их, что было весьма печально.

Уже завернув к своему потрясающему магазинчику, Азирафаэль услышал знакомый голос. 

— Эй, ангел! — с другой стороны дороги к нему спешил Кроули. Как всегда в новом наряде и с новой прической, соответствующими времени. 

— Кроули, — яркая улыбка появилась на лице Азирафаэля и тут же исчезла. Ангел вспомнил их последнюю ссору с демоном. Тому пришло в голову заполучить святую воду! — Что ты тут делаешь? — как можно строже спросил ангел. 

Вопрос был, конечно, глупый. Сохо стал отличным местом для демона-искусителя: писатели, художники, никуда не исчезнувшие иммигранты. Здесь было где разгуляться! 

— О, ангел, просто проходил мимо, — пожал плечами Кроули. Привычные чёрные очки верно закрывали глаза, не позволяя уличить его в лукавстве. Что, конечно, было не нужно, ибо демоны всегда лгут. Это же их суть! 

— Прогуляемся? — тут же сменил Кроули тему. 

— Ох, я бы с радостью… — начал было Азирафаэль, с тоской глядя на манивший магазин. Ангел только что раздобыл весьма редкое издание книги предсказаний, и ему не терпелось ознакомиться с драгоценным приобретением. 

— Тогда, что насчет ланча? — тут же использовал главный козырь Кроули, заметив внутреннюю борьбу ангела. 

— Что ж, думаю, я смогу выделить полчаса, — легко поддался искушению Азирафаэль. Демон знал его слабое место! 

Оба двинулись в сторону небольшого хорошего ресторанчика, благо теперь таких на улицах Сохо было даже в избытке. Напускная холодность ангела постепенно растаяла, и он с удовольствием включился в беседу. 

— Таким образом, мне в руки попало поистине уникальное… Кроули? Кроули, ты слушаешь? — увлечённый рассказом Азирафаэль не сразу заметил, что демон не обращает никакого внимания на его слова, а пораженно смотрит куда-то на другую сторону дороги. — Что случилось? Кого ты там увидел? — ангел впервые за всё их время знакомства видел своего друга остолбеневшим. 

— Она прекрасна, — на выдохе произнёс Кроули, не отрывая взгляда от противоположной стороны дороги. 

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Азирафаэль, проследив за направлением взора демона. 

На тротуар из припаркованной машины выпорхнула молодая красотка: каштановые волосы, мягкие черты лица и тонкая фигура. Конечно, это была не самая прекрасная женщина, которую когда-либо доводилось видеть ангелу, но она вполне могла считаться красавицей. Великолепная осанка, затейливая укладка и дорогой наряд прямо намекали на то, что Сохо не является её родным районом. 

— Кажется, я влюблён, — заворожено проговорил Кроули, чуть приспуская очки. 

Азирафаэль аж потерял дар речи от неожиданности. На его памяти демон очень редко оставлял глаза открытыми. Такого не было уже несколько веков. И надо же! Всего лишь из-за смертной женщины, которую увидел впервые. 

Дверь за девушкой закрыл представительный молодой человек под стать своей спутнице и нежно улыбнулся ей. Красотка ответила ему такой же улыбкой. Азирафаэль посочувствовал своему знакомому демону (и на всякий случай смертному), а также на его душе стало совсем немного, чуть-чуть легче. 

— Похоже, у неё уже есть спутник, — как можно мягче произнёс ангел, стараясь не задеть чувства друга. 

— Это поправимо, — совершенно спокойно отмахнулся демон. Конечно, смертный не мог составить ему конкуренцию. 

— Кроули, я не позволю тебе никого убить! — возмущённо проговорил Азирафаэль, ненароком привлекая внимание проходивших мимо людей. 

— Я не собираюсь никого убивать, — отмахнулся демон, даже не обращая внимания на весьма серьёзно настроенного ангела. Азирафаэль чувствовал исходящее от Кроули желание обладать, и нельзя было сказать, что это ему нравилось. 

— Но ты же понимаешь, что её век недолог, — решил остановить друга от ошибки Азирафаэль. 

— Я смогу подарить ей вечность, — самоуверенно заявил Кроули. Ангел недоумённо воззрился на него. 

— Но это же против Замысла, — понизив голос, проговорил Азирафаэль. Кроули насмешливо посмотрел на ангела, напоминая, какое же привычное демоническое мнение насчет Великого Замысла, и вновь воззрился на объект страсти. 

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Последнее время его знакомому демону приходили в голову крайне опасные и глупые идеи: то святая вода, то вечная жизнь для смертной женщины. И ангел был почти готов пойти на компромисс в случае с водой. 

— Мне нужна она, — страстно заявил Кроули, решительно направившись к ничего не подозревающей парочке. 

— Постой, Кроули, ты уверен, что именно она? — ангел рванул за демоном. 

— Конечно, я мог найти такую же, но это будет не то! Мне нужна именно она, — повторил Кроули, не реагируя на Азирафаэля. 

Они оказались на другой стороне дороги и двинулись к заметившей их и несколько ошарашенной парочке людей. Должно быть ангел и демон составляли крайне комичный дуэт. 

— Отдай мне её, — обратился Кроули к человеку. По тому, как остекленели глаза мужчины, можно было понять, что демон воспользовался своими адскими уловками. 

— Кроули! Ну, нельзя же так! — искренне возмутился Азирафаэль. Демонам, естественно, верить нельзя, и творят они только зло, но ангел не ожидал, что его друг… то есть знакомый демон опустится до такой подлости. 

— Хорошо, продай мне её, — нехотя переменил решение Кроули. Не одурманенная чарами красотка обеспокоенно переводила взгляд со своего невменяемого спутника на двух странных мужчин. 

— Да, как ты можешь?! — воскликнул в несомненно праведном гневе Азирафаэль. А он ещё считал Кроули не таким плохим. Конечно, хорошо скрывая этот факт, но всё же. 

— Ангел, ты издеваешься?! — не выдержал демон. — Пристал ко мне с момента, как я её увидел! Что мне ещё нужно сделать, чтобы ты был доволен? 

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Это тебе не Древний Рим! Нельзя просто так покупать людей. Даже у других смертных. Ты меня безумно разочаровал! — высказался Азирафаэль. Девушка боязливо отступила на пару шагов назад и, казалось, была готова бежать. Азирафаэль её не винил. 

— При чём тут люди! — окончательно вскипел Кроули. — Мне была нужна она! — с этими словами демон указал на стоящую позади машину. 

Азирафаэль, напуганная девушка и даже всё ещё одурманенный молодой человек повернулись к ней. Что это была за машина! Британские производители по праву могли гордиться своим детищем. Чёрная, блестящая на солнце, совсем новенькая модель Бэнтли, 1926 года.  
Двигатель шесть с половиной литров, роскошный кузов, откидная крыша, ограниченное количество автомобилей — и всё это спортивное великолепие словно создавалось для Кроули и только для него. Если и существовала на свете любовь с первого взгляда, то это была она. Если демоны были способны любить, то этот час пришёл. Именно эта машина, и никакая другая, нужна была Кроули.

— Ох, — неловкий выдох Азирафаэля прервал момент истинного благоговения. Все участники перепалки вновь посмотрели на ангела. — Возможно, я тебя не совсем правильно понял, — покраснел он, признавая ошибку. 

Кроули усмехнулся, пока оставив инцидент без комментария. Но что-то подсказывало Азирафаэлю, что он ещё наслушается острот по этому поводу.  
Затем демон совершил покупку машины, под строгим, но всё ещё несколько смущённым взглядом ангела заплатив вдвое дороже. Девушка была настолько испугана, что даже не придала значения документам на автомобиль, появившимся из ниоткуда. 

Кроули двинулся к своей красотке и в восхищении провёл рукой по гладкому корпусу. Азирафаэль, наверное, впервые видел демона настолько увлечённым. Да, Кроули питал слабость к изобретениям смертных, но не к каким-то конкретным вещам. 

— Прокатимся? — предложил Кроули, эффектно распахнув дверь автомобиля. 

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Азирафаэль с нервным смешком отступил от нового приобретения. Весь человеческий транспорт всегда выглядел ненадёжным и опасным. 

— Ангел, садись, — настойчиво повторил Кроули, забираясь внутрь. Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и направился к грозному механизму.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, как им управлять? — поинтересовался ангел, судорожно вцепившись в ручку двери. 

— Не думаю, что это слишком сложно, — пожал плечами демон. — Говорят, что сила машины сравнима с двумястами запряжёнными лошадьми, — радостно заметил Кроули. 

— Да, ты же нас развоплотишь! — воскликнул Азирафаэль. Для него одна лошадь была уже слишком, что говорить о целых двух сотнях. 

— Не бойся, ангел, это не хуже, чем полёты! — с этими словами Кроули вдавил педаль газа в пол. 

Азирафаэль хотел было заметить, что нет ничего лучше полётов (на своих собственных крыльях, разумеется), но все слова застряли где-то в области горла от развившейся скорости поистине дьявольского автомобиля.  
Всё, что сейчас мог сделать Азирафаэль, это, крепко вцепившись в ручку машины, в панике напоминать вошедшему в раж Кроули, что они ещё находятся в многолюдном районе Лондона, люди очень даже смертные, да и ангел с демоном могли развоплотиться, что было весьма некстати. 

Совместный ланч опять переносился на следующий век.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также выложена на фикбуке под моим же ником Бродяга (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8385753).
> 
> ***
> 
> Небольшая игра слов, которую можно было бы провернуть, если бы я писала работу на английском: "she/it". Где "it" относится к неодушевлённым предметам и животным, а "she" к людям, а также питомцам и страстно любимым вещам.
> 
> Поскольку герои в каноне говорят по-английски, то Кроули вполне мог использовать "she", тем самым запутав Азирафаэля)


End file.
